Facebook: Estados
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Ino observó la conversación que sostuvo con Shikamaru en su estado sin podérselo creer: ¿de verdad le había pedido una cita?


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto. Facebook y demás compañías que pudieran llegar a mencionarse perteneces a sus respectivos dueños y/o CEOs. La canción mencionada pertenece a Shakira.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota1: Oneshot 4 de la serie "Facebook".**

**Nota2: Mala ortografía en algunas partes del fanfic, justificada con el tema que trato.**

* * *

"_Así que EszCRiBeEz AzHip. Dime ¿qué se siente que tu mamá no haya tomado ácido fólico?"_

* * *

**FACEBOOK: ESTADOS**

Capítulo Único

Ino, como de costumbre cuando encendía su ordenador, abrió Facebook. Entró primero a su página de inicio, para ver qué cosas habían puesto sus amigos y de qué chismes podían enterarse. Después de todo, para eso era Facebook, ¿no? Era mejor que comprar un periódico… y más barato también.

Sakura, por ejemplo, ponía "aquí esperando que te des cuenta que existo". ¿Qué significaba? Que Sasuke no le hacía caso, así que ahora le mandaba indirectas vía estados. No supo si describir a su amiga con la palabra patético o no, así que lo dejó pasar.

Ahora el estado de Temari "para mamadas… ¡AQUÍ ABAJITO POR FVAOR!". Quitándole el mal gusto que tenía la chica por poner majaderías, Ino se molestó porque ni siquiera había escrito una palabra tan simple como "favor" correctamente. Que a ella le gustaba la buena ortografía y parecía que el mundo estaba en contra de ella. ¿Qué les costaba revisar lo que escribían, si ni siquiera eran más de dos putas líneas?

Pero lo que sí le hizo sangrar los ojos fue lo que había puesto Matsuri "& uNaa vEes maAs mEe enamOroo dHe aLguiiEn qE iia stHa enamOradO de oTraa peRsonaa. . . [pTm*]". Tenía un montón de objeciones en contra de su estado. Primero, lo que decía ¿acaso era alguna clase de orgullo mostrarle al mundo que era una estúpida? Exudaba desesperación, también. En segundo lugar: ¿Y ese vocabulario? ¿No era una señorita decente? Y, por último, ¿por qué coño escribía con mayúsculas y minúsculas y repitiendo letras? ¿Tenía retraso mental?

Agradeciendo que, por lo menos no había escrito con números (es que… ¡por Dios! Pensó), Ino huyó del inicio, ignorando a Kankuro, el chico que cambiaba de estado a cada cinco minutos. Joder, que para eso existía Twitter. Entró a su perfil y descubrió que ya lo tenía muy abandonado. Por lo menos cambiaría el estado, como para darle vida a la web.

Pensando en qué cosa sería lo mejor para escribir, Ino acabó poniendo una frase de una canción: "Si te vas, si te vas, ya no tienes que venir por mí". Le agregó símbolos musicales al final para que no creyeran que se la estaba dedicando a Sai, su reciente ex. Ella era mejor que las indirectas, lo decía en la cara y arrojaba refrescos también, dependiendo de la situación.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que le llegaran unos cuantos "me gusta" (ella era muy popular) y luego, repentinamente, le llegó un comentario:

"Mujer problemática; nadie regresaría si se va. Hay que ser muy estúpido para eso".

Ino frunció el ceño. Estúpido Shikamaru, era él. ¿Qué derecho tenía de arruinarle su estado si llevaban años sin hablarse? Como desde que salieron de la primaria o por ahí. Pero Yamanaka no tenía la culpa, ella no saludaba, la saludaban. Y él había sido el primero en no hablarle, así que ella simplemente siguió la pauta… ay, que se estaba liando por nada.

"Es una canción" respondió, absteniéndose de agregarle el idiota.

"Si tú lo dices".

"No me creas si no quieres".

"Bien, no te creeré" llegó en menos de un minuto. Ino hizo ruidos raros desde el fondo de su garganta ¡qué hombre tan desesperante!

"¿A qué quieres llegar?"

"A ninguna parte. No puedo llegar a una heladería, estoy en Facebook".

"¿Entonces quieres un helado?"

"Podría ser".

"Ve por uno entonces".

"No hay heladerías cerca".

"No es mi problema".

"Debería".

"¿Qué? ¿Esperas que te lleve a comprarlo o qué?"

"Tal vez".

"Nada de 'tal vez'. Respóndeme sí o no".

"Quiero helado".

"Pues vamos a comprarlo, joder, y deja de estar quejándote".

"Supongo que estaría bien".

"Bien, nos vemos en una hora en el parque. ¡Y más te vale no traer tu cara idiota al lugar!"

"Lo intentaré. Pero es la única cara que tengo".

"Deja de fastidiar, hombre PROBLEMÁTICO arruinador de estados".

"Ya. Nos vemos más tarde. Esto es aburrido".

"BIEN".

Ino se quedó mirando la conversación unos cuantos minutos después de que Shikamaru cesó de contestarle, incrédula.

¿Le había pedido una cita a Shikamaru?

* * *

**Disculpen lo corto, pero es actualización rápida. Los estados y la conversación tonta de Ino son hechos reales xD**. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado.

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
